Long-barreled firearms often include a cartridge magazine that engages a magazine well situated beneath the bolt assembly of the firearm. In many of these firearms, the magazine can be inserted into or extracted from the magazine well by movement of the magazine in linear translation through the open bottom of the magazine well.
In other firearms, the magazine remains attached to the firearm during loading and unloading procedures. In such firearms, the magazine may pivot to an open position to allow ammunition cartridges to be loaded from the magazine. Such firearms provide added safety and security by ensuring that the magazine does not become separated from the firearm. However, the loading of such magazines can be somewhat difficult due to small clearances and awkward loading angles for inserting the cartridges into the magazine.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a firearm including an improved loading system that addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.